The proposed project will examine the effect of demographic and contextual variables (family, peers, church, etc.) on the construction of sexuality and gender roles, and their effect on sexual negotiation and safer sex practices among Puerto Rican university students (both men and women). The conceptual model suggests that both socio-demographic and contextual variables influence the construction of gender roles and sexuality. The perceptions which in turn influence sexual negotiation that permit a partner to avoid unprotected sexual intercourse and instead engage in safer sexual practices. Our model also predicts factors that influence the frequency with which one engages in safer sexual practices, particularly condom use. The study aims to 1) identify and examine the contextual variables that determine and influence the construction of sexuality and gender roles: 2) study how the construction of sexuality and gender mediates the relationship between contextual variables and negotiation, as well as safer sex practices. 3) refine and test a conceptual model which explains the relationship between contextual variables, gender roles, the construction of sexuality, sexual negotiation and safer sex practices. and 4) develop and pretest a curriculum for an intervention aimed at enabling young men and women to negotiate more successfully and to enhance safer sex practices by facilitating their understanding of how their normative beliefs and perceived norms about gender roles and sexuality affect their behavior. Several methodologies will be used, including focus group discussions using thirty different focus groups with participants chosen on the basis of sex, sex of sexual partner, and frequency of safer sex practices, to determine what factors may be related to sexuality and gender roles: in-depth interviews with 300 participants chosen because they are sexually active, to delineate perception of gender roles and sexuality, and a survey of 3,000 university students chosen in stratified (by faculty) random clusters (by classroom) to generalize the results found in the in-depth interviews to a larger sample of people. Also, an intervention curriculum based on these findings of the perceptions and effects of sexuality and gender roles will be developed and tested to determine its utility as a prevention tool. If the intervention is effective, several other modules will be developed on this same basis. Data already gathered in three large surveys will be analyzed based on hypotheses derived from the conceptual model. Instruments to be used in the other stages of this study will be tested with stratified random cluster samples, as in the survey. All participants will be students of the University of Puerto Rico, both male and female.